We Don't Belong Here
by Peach and Tori Scott
Summary: 6 Different people. Completely different to one another. But they have one thing in common. They don't belong here. Rated T for swearing. /please note that the canon characters are not very in character.
1. Chapter 1: Armin

It was a quiet night in the Survey corps base, no clouds and nicely warm. Armin and Jean were going back to the sleeping rooms, After a day of particularly harsh training. The chat they had was nice, casual and comfortable. When they arrived, Jean offered the blonde a warm smile and waved. "See you in the morning."  
Little did he know that this was the last time in quite a while that he saw Armin Arlert.

***

Armin felt a harsh surface under his still half-asleep body, instead if his warm bed. He opened his bright blue eyes, rubbing them. Looking around, he realized he was in a park. It was strange. The sun made it's way trough the trees, and people were everywhere. But the blonde knew something was...so terribly wrong. The people wore weird clothes, their carriages were extremely ugly, fast, and drove without horses. Armin glanced down and found himself in his uniform, straps, jacket, boots and all instead of his regular pajama pants and an old T-shirt. His maneuver gear and swords were neatly lying by the bench. He confusedly attached his gear to himself, just in case. Across the path, he saw another boy waking up, just as confused as he was. Armin saw a helping hand in him and walked over carefully. "Hello, I'm Armin." He greeted warmly. "I seem to be lost. Can you direct me to the survey corps HQ?"  
The man looked at him weirdly. "What the fuck is that?"  
Armin didn't like his accent. It was weird.  
"I'm Sure that commander Erwin-"  
"Listen, kid. You got some chocolate? "  
The shorter boy tilted his head. "What's chocolate? "  
The stranger rolled his eyes. "Okay, you seem just as lost as me. Which way to Japan?"  
"What's your name? "  
"Why would I tell you that?"  
Armin didn't like him one bit, he was...unpleasant. "I'll go look for some actual help."  
He walked away, wanting to rip this man's guts out with his swords, but restrained himself.  
Instead he saw a much more pleasant looking girl. Plus she was pretty. Like very pretty. She had wavy, long brown hair and was cutely built. He approached her, smiling kindly. "Hello. I seem to be lost. Can you help me?"  
The girl grinned happily, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. "My name's Reya. I'm also lost. I have this strange feeling...that this isn't my world. Call me strange, but my half blood senses are tingling. I'm a daughter of Poseidon, you?"  
Armin tilted his head. Both of his parents were dead. Half blood? Other world? This was a weird place, but Come on...a different world? Impossible.  
"Why are your clothes so strange? What's your name? I like your hair. What are those boxes?" The girl wouldn't shut up. But he liked her way better than the wacko from before. Her clothes were also weird. She was in ripped shorts and a dirty looking orange T-shirt, which even had a leaf in it.  
"My name is Armin. I'm uh...not from here, I guess. This is my military uniform, and this is maneuver gear." He tapped the boxes. "Maybe this is another world.." he mumbled. "Why are YOUR clothes so strange? "  
"I'm a lost girl. From Neverland. There I can be free."  
His heart skipped a beat. Free? No walls? He wanted to keep asking, when a girl from the distance shouted something that made widen his eyes.  
"YOU'RE A /TITAN/?"  
Suddenly Armin's swords were in his hands, and Reya was gripping a dagger.  
There stood three girls, next to a red metal thing that said telephone. What was telephone, Armin didn't know, but there was another girl, leaning onto the strange box...almost with love. Like she has been trough quite some things with that box.  
"SO WHAT? I DON'T BELONG HERE! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Another girl shouted. She looked...oddly powerful. And nor at all like a Titan. Even more, she was beautiful. Armin knew better than to fall for that. Next to the arguing duo stood another girl, leaning against a tree quietly and cleaning her nails with a sharp knife.  
He exchanged glances with Reya and curiously approached the weird trio. Reya spoke first.  
"Hi, we're from other worlds! I'm Reya and this is Armin and it would be nice if we all got popcorn and got to know each other! " her face was such an adorable sight.  
The girl leaning on the red box seemed alerted. "Oh thank God! I accidentally opened a vortex and pulled people from different worlds here. 6 altogether. I gathered five of you, but one is missing. My name's Eliza, and this is Ariana and Annie. It's the Angels' fault, I couldn't stop them...And now we're stuck for a while. Here. Though we need to find that person. Seen anyone suspicious? "  
Armin's mind automatically flashed to the blonde man from earlier. He looked like he didn't belong, his clothes were out of place. He put his swords back in, deciding Annie the Titan (hah, ironic, he thought) was friendly. "I did see a blonde man earlier..he looked lost. But rude." His little nose wrinkled.  
"Let's just get this dude and find a place to stay. I'm hungry. " the Titan girl spoke. Armin was very surprised, he expected Titans to be merciless, hungry and ugly, but Annie was none of this things.  
"A place to stay? " Ariana raised an eyebrow. "We're not going home?"  
Eliza pouted. "You can't. Not yet. It's too dangerous. We have to find that man and stick together."  
The group jumped when they heard a gun shot. It was, without doubt, the man from earlier. He looked back at them, allowing the man he was shooting at earlier to escape. Then he made a run for it. Armin couldn't have that. But how to catch him, he was way ahead? The blondie pressed a button and the string of his gear attached to one of the numerous trees, his body shooting into the air in a very big jump. People were looking curiously, some even clapped, thinking it was some kind of a show. Armin caught up with him quickly, landing on top of him and pinning him down. The man struggled, but he unsheathed his sword and pressed it onto the stranger's throat. "Why did you shoot at that man?"  
"He was asking too many questions. Then attacked me." His voice was harsh.  
Armin decided to let it go, self defense wasn't that bad...Plus his own history with guns wasn't very clean. "You're from an another world. You have to stay with us." Armin made his voice gentle and comforting, trying not to scare him. "We have to stay in this world for a while. Then you can go home." He promised. The man didn't look convinced, and he bitterly glanced at the blade that was still on his throat. Armin saw it, and slowly stepped up, putting his sword back. The girls just arrived, they had to run. He noticed Ariana was faster than the rest, as if she's used to it. Eliza then huffed at the stranger and crossed her arms. "I pulled a few strings." She was holding a metal square object in her hand, which has a glowing surface on it, displaying numbers. Of course Armin didn't know what a phone was. "We have a house waiting for us. You're lucky the major owes me for saving his town." A smirk was playing on her face.  
Armin was confused, but went along with it.  
Eliza walked first, leading the way, and Armin and Reya followed, discussing maneuver gear and how you could 'fly' with it. She mentioned pixie dust and Zeus kids, but his mind was distracted when he heard a quiet voice speak from behind.  
"I'm Ariana." She said. It was the first time Armin heard her voice.  
"Mello." The man answered, not paying her much attention. Annie was behind them, looking at the trees with a lost look on her face, as if she was in her own little world.  
Soon they came on a big sandy surface. Armin's heart started beating wildly when he saw the big blue bunch of water. His blue eyes widened as he ran towards it, yelling "The ocean! " with a happy jump and loosing his clothes along the way, when he was in nothing but his underwear, and jumped it. The water on his face, on his /everything /, it felt...magical. He heard Mello mumble a "Weirdo." and they all entered the house, picking rooms. They had shopping to do later, if they wanted to blend in. But at this moment, Armin Street couldn't care less. This was the accomplishment of all of his dreams. He could only sit in the shallow water, laughing and wishing Eren was here to see this. Because it was truly more than they ever imagined. 


	2. Chapter 2: Eliza

I stopped walking and somebody walked into me "Watch it you doofus," I frowned, not blinking at all "Underwear boy get out of the water!"  
"But-" I could sense him pouting and it put a small grin on my face.  
"Shopping! You can't walk around like that," I bought my arms up to my neck and straightened my bow-tie "Especially in you're underwear!"  
"Fineeee" He dragged out the 'e' and got out of the water, still smiling. While he was getting dressed I turned to the other four;  
"Has anyone here ever been, to, um, uh, wherever we are." I paused for a second just to think "Earth, I presume?" nobody responded.  
"Guys okay I'm not THAT crazy." Ariana and Annie sniggered. Blondie was back here now, finally. "Whatever, guys, shuddup. Names everyone."  
"Who the fuck put you in charge?" this random shitty person stepped forward and I almost lost it. I took a long, stretched step toward him.  
"Because," I smiled in that creepy way dolls do "I'm your worst nightmare."  
He seemed like he wanted to say something, but I figured my eyes had done that weird trick again; where they turn into endless black pools of darkness. Creepy, I know. "Now names"  
"Ariana-"  
"Yes I know that!" I cut her off  
"Armin Arlert." blondie squeaked.  
"Nice okay, you, the one who swore at me, who are you?" I frowned at him.  
"Mello-" I snorted  
"Like Jell-o?" My mind wandered again...  
"What's Jell-"  
"I could really do with some fish fingers and custard right now. . ." My feet took control and soon I was leading everyone to California mall.

how exciting.

-

"No; Armin put the uniform down!" I groaned. Everyone else was changing but Armin wouldn't. stupid uniform.  
"No, you will throw it away!"  
"So what if I do?! Just go change!" I shouted. Armin flinched slightly and dropped the uniform and went to change into the clothes I picked for him; unlike anyone else, I had experience in this year of earth. So I was put leader.

"Eliza! I think I put it on backwards!" Ariana shouted from the dressing room.  
"How do you put a crop top on backwards?!" I screamed back at her as I slid down the cold wall.  
I sat crossed legs and I buried my face in my hands.

_~Flashback~_

_Angels. Everywhere. Can't blink. Can't move. TARDIS 15 ft away. I was screwed. Unless, Unless I was brave enough to duck under Angel arms, heads, weird ass dresses/wings and run._

_I think I was going to have too._

_I blinked, angels got closer, one grabbed my jacket, I ditched it. I ran.  
As fast as I could. I jumped over angels, flipped over their angry heads. Anything to get away.  
My red TARDIS came into view and my heart lept.  
Almost there, almost there.  
BANG.  
I ran straight into an Angel; to be more specific. I was standing on a roof-top and I had ran into the Statue of Liberty's face.  
Woops. Almost screamed, but I didn't. The statue looked angry. I didn't even dare to think off blinking as I backed away to my loyal TARDIS.  
"Not going to blink" I took a deep breath "Not going to die"_

_My hand reached around my back and pushed open the TARDIS' door. I backed into it and slammed the door shut. Locking it too. It began to shake.  
I could tell they were holding it; grabbing onto it for dear life as I tried to escape.  
This was not going to work; either they would get my TARDIS and I would be unharmed; or I would rip a vortex apart.  
I couldn't waste time thinking off it now._

_I ran over to the controls and flipped everything in reach; just as I had been taught by my brother.  
Who would follow rules when there are big red buttons?  
I slammed by hand on the button_

_"Eliza?" a voice appeared "Eliza!" this wasn't here before.  
"Eliza?!" _

"Yeah?"


	3. Chapter 3: Mello

Mello was having a terrible week even before he somehow ended up in a new-fucking-world.

So first of all, Matt stole his chocolate and sold it so he'd have the money for a pack of cigarettes. Little bastard.

And then Near, who was apparently this huge genius, was turned into the new L. Little shit face.

Then, he'd gone out, gotten lost, bumped into a loli-shota bastard and he had no idea how to relocate Japan.  
Oh, and apparently there were people in the world who didn't know what chocolate was, and Mello had no idea how the hell that was possible.

THEN, Mello had to get attacked by some wrinkly old stranger.  
So he shot the wrinkly old stranger in the face with the gun he'd brought along.

After that, he met a girl called Arinana or something. That wasn't too bad. The girl was pretty cool.

After that, he'd put Matt on watch and Matt died, which hurt a lot more than anyone would think.

But right then, Mello had no chocolate, (felt like shouting "fuck you, Matt" at the sky and hoping Matt heard him from up there), he was second place once again, he had no money, and he'd met a bunch of weirdos. To put it simply, he was officially sick of life.

"Fuck you, Matt," he yelled at the sky again. It made him feel relaxed.  
Also, Matt used to swear at him a lot.

Oh, and did Mello mention the creepy girl with creepy eyes and a creepy smile who apparently liked fish fingers and custard? Who the hell liked that? And she'd decided to become the leader. Bloody fucking typical. He was second place once again.

"What are we even supposed to do at this house?" he demanded, stomping around.  
"None of my friends are here."  
"You have friends?" said Arinana/Ariana/whatever the hell her name was, timidly. "What are they like?"  
"He's wonderful. EXCEPT HE STOLE MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE!" Mello stormed off to his bedroom. He emerged a few hours later. "I'm hungry," he announced. "I'm taking us to a restaurant. There we can whine about how life's a fucker and how life sucks and we can basically punch life in the face." "You're the only one who wants to do that," said Armin out of nowhere. "Sorry, Mello."

"What, then?" he said. "What are we going to do? Matt doesn't have a cell phone, he sold it. And there's nothing to do here. Life just sucks. And I'm hungry."

"Where are we eating anyway," muttered Eliza angrily. "And why are YOU leading us?"

"Because I'm the one who suggested eating out and bashing life in the face," said Mello. "Now shut up."  
He made sure to avoid those eyes because last time he saw Eliza's eyes, he nearly fainted.

"Let's sit here," suggested Mello, pointing at a Chinese restaurant. The people followed him in, grumbling under their throats about how they wanted ""fast food"" ""fish finger custard"" and ""candy floss"".

"Well, you people aren't very healthy," muttered Mello in annoyance, sitting in a seat at the restaurant. "HEY YOU! THE GIRL OVER THERE!" yelled a waiter. "These seats are reserved."

Mello decided that he would probably get arrested if he shoved his fist into the waiter's face. "I'm a boy, dumbass," he said, getting up and walking off.  
"Come on, guys, we're going to either a fast food place or a candy floss stand. Those waiters are shitty."  
"Is the only reason you think they're bad is because they mistook you for a girl?" said Reya, with absolute sincerity. "Back in Neverland-"

"I don't want to hear it."  
"Huh?" said nearly everyone.  
"I'm sick of having to LISTEN while everyone talked," started Mello.  
"Well, you never actually LISTENED, Mello-Jello," pointed out Eliza. "Just shut up!" said Mello. "Can you guys just...shush? I want to go back home," he said, collapsing in a seat in McDonald's.  
"But Mello-"  
"I'll have a happy meal," said Mello to the waitress walking by.  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
Well, fuck her too.  
"I'm a guy," said Mello sweetly. Then he turned to the rest of them. "What do you people want?"  
"Don't know. Don't care."  
"I'll take anything."  
"Whatever."  
"I'll have a Happy Meal too. Don't forget the toy, okay?"  
"Hamburger."

"Why would you tell them not to forget the toy?" said Mello incredulously. Then he thought for a moment. "It's true, what's a Happy Meal without a toy? That just makes it a sad meal."

"There you go, talking nonsense as usual," sighed Eliza.  
"Don't forget who's boss, Jello."  
Mello ignored her. She was too annoying to listen to.

"Honestly, though, how the hell are we going to get back?"

"I don't know," said Armin. "I just fell asleep and ended up...here."

"Me too," Mello said. "And thanks to Matt and his cigarette addiction, I couldn't get any chocolate to keep me company."

"Why do you like chocolate so much?" asked Reya suddenly. "I mean, not that I don't love it, and all, but...you seem pretty obsessed."  
Mello shrugged.  
"It's chocolate," he said simply.

"HEY YOU!" Mello glanced up. "THERE'S A GUN IN HER BAG!" yelled the security guard. "GET HER!" Mello groaned. Bloody brilliant. 


	4. Chapter 4: Reya

Reya was so so tired.  
Time never changed in Neverland...she'd learned to live that way.  
But here time changed, from day to night.  
She was half asleep when she heard someone scream across the room, "SHE HAS A GUN IN HER BAG, GET HER!"  
Half a dozen security guards with guns and electric shockers walked towards their table glaring at Mello.  
Annie quietly whispered across the table,"Mello, hide that gun...I can cover it with mist".

-Flashback-  
"Hurry up! Faster Reya!" A little girl stumbled through dark woods tightly clutching the hand of a blonde girl. The duo were extremely tired, with scratched up faces and sore bodies. They ran and ran until they collapsed on the top of a hill.  
They were gone the monsters were gone.  
"Hey..it's okay" The tall blonde smiled and looked at the girl "You're safe now, I promise. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena and that there-" She pointed to a boy with jet black, wavy, hair running up the hill "That's Percy, son of Poseidon" The little girl shyly looked up "I'm reya and well...I'm hungry".  
Annabeth laughed "We'll go eat after you see Chiron..he'll fix you up and teach you how to use the mist".  
-Flashback over-

Mist. Reya's mind raced at the speed of sound. Mist was the magical veil that separated the mortal world from the godly world.  
She knew how to make mist.  
"Annie can you hide the gun?"  
Annie smirked "Well duh...Armin and Eliza can you try getting Mello out of here? Ariana help them".  
Annie closed her eyes and concentrated on the gun. Slowly it started changing-flickering. It looked more like a baseball bat now.  
Reya walked up to the guards and snapped her fingers. A wave of energy rolled over the entire room "Hai. See that?" She pointed towards the table and Armin gave a little wave "That's Mello...he had a baseball match today and he won so we came out here to eat. You see a baseball bat, not a gun. We'll be leaving now"  
The guards swooned and looked slightly confused. "But- Well gee...sorry have a good day" The confused guards walked away.  
Reya turned to the rest of the group. Annie was really good with Mist. Reya could almost feel the baseball bat, it looked so vivid.  
"Anyways" Annie said looking at Reya. "We should get out of here"  
She pointed to one gaurd who walked towards them slowly changing, turning taller and larger, his eyes glowing  
Monsters.

Reya let out a raspy scream, her feet planted to the ground as if she was going to drown in quicksand. "G-guys-" she slowly tapped Armin's shoulder, him being the closest to her, her hand slowly made its way to where she kept her dagger, she unsheathed it, pointing it to the monster as if trying to threaten him, her- it?

But the monster seemed unharmed, and merely chuckled at the small, sharp blade clutched in her tiny fist, she didn't take the size as a disadvantage, as long as you wielded it properly you could easily fight with it, she just needed her moment-

"What the fuck is that?" Mello pointed, stepping forward as if he wanted to poke its fur, or was that fur? It might be dust- gods Reya focus!

"It looks scary but it's short and kinda cute like- look at its big eyes" Armin added, cooing a little.

Cute? Cute! Okay, this guy seriously needs some lessons, a monster is not cute, a monster is some creature that would like you for its happy meal.

"Can I kill it?" Ariana muttered, holding her knife in her hands, as if she was bored.

Eliza just started at it. "I don't know what that is, looks nothing like the things I have seen"

Reya shrugged, before stepping forward with her dagger, only to be stopped by an arm. Annie? Well she hadn't said anything.

"Guys, obviously it's a dude, and the fur is just a fur coat, he brought it from PRADA, and he is wanting to kill Reya because he can smell the fresh salty smell of the ocean, I can smell that too, damn that is strong, so because he wants to find a demigod and bring her back to Gaea? No no no no no no NAUGHTY THOMAS!" Annie immediately snatched the dagger from Reya's hand and stabbed it multiple times in the stomach, even after it had turned to dust. Reya blinked but shrugged.

Wait- Thomas? She could talk to monsters and name them, lovely, she sniffed her sleeve a bit and smelt the fresh salty smell of the sea, reminding her of her father and everybody and everything-

"Can we get a move on, please?" Reya muttered, taking the dagger, which was on the floor now, a soft stir of puke made her gag and rush ahead of the others.

Camp half blood, the place for demigods to be safe and to learn how to defend themselves, a place with Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, everybody, she missed them. 


	5. Chapter 5: Annie

Okay, I was pulled out of my 'world' by some random telephone machine.  
I met some people, and I don't like people, unless of they are my friends, except for that Mello guy.  
I had to use mist, just for that Mello guy's sake in order to save him, he owes me.  
Then I bumped into a monster, who told me that he needed to wake up Gaea and that I should come back.  
I'm having a bad day! And what's worse?  
Everything.

Annie growled loudly and snarled at a random bypasser on the streets, who was smoking and wearing baggy trousers, she had her reasons to hate people and ducks, and loud things, and quiet things and well, everything. Was she on her period?

No, she would have started that gazillions of years ago, so it might just be the annoying sound of people breathing.

Great answer Annie, great answer, good way to be optimistic!

The brown fur coat made her feel warmer, yes, she did steal the coat, don't look at her like that, it's from PRADA, good quality, all it needs is a wash, and another one, and a trip through a carwash- and a trip though the Pacific Ocean, and probably a lot of perfume, maybe Chanel- wait no, Chanel made her head hurt.

Her thoughts scurried away from her awfully strange mind, as she turned to look at her newly found group. Why were they all starting at her? Must be the PRADA.

"Annie, why are you walking to ASDA?" Eliza asked, raising her eyebrows a bit.

"Why can't I walk to ASDA?" Annie retorted, leaning on her heel as she twisted her hip and neck to turn back to the rest of the group. "We may need some oran-"

"Hurry the fuck up and get the fuck over here, otherwise we won't get fucking nowhere and I won't be able to get to Japan and shit so I'm tired of you guys fucking messing things u- FUCK MY BALLS" before we all knew it, Mello was crouching on the ground, clutching his crotch, Ariana smiled proudly.

We all turned to her, raised eyebrows and widened eyes.

"What? One of us had to do it" Ariana shrugged, turning away and walking off, leaving Armin struggling to help Mello, who kept cursing and slapping away Armin's hand, stand up.

Well he was rude, one of us was bound to do it, and Ariana finished the job for us, but gods she could kick hard.

Annie closed her eyes, managing to trust the Earth to where she was going, the floor making the same noises as everybody stepped onto the Tarmac, it wasn't too high and wasn't too low, it was like a rhythm, making a little skip go into her step, she may have looked like a weirdo but she didn't care, her hair was tied into a ponytail, high enough to make it swing behind her, her clothes were simply just the fur coat, a purple t-shirt and dip-dyed blue jeans. The trees whispered to her as she could hear everything, that was the thing she loved, the thing that made her love being well, her, she could communicate with her surroundings, she was probably dancing right now, her rainbow coloured converse hitting the pavement as she twirled around like a ballerina, luckily she still had her small bag that contained everything she needed, she didn't know how that related to the point, but it was special to her, and she swore if anybody touched it-

"Annie why are you dancing?" Reya asked, Annie couldn't see the expression, but she made it out as a confused, tilted head, chuckling expression.

"She looks so calm- let's try" Eliza stepped forward, as if she wasn't used to doing this, but she shrugged and started twirling around.

Reya smiled, gleefully and joined in, Ariana was obliged at first, but the expressions looked so calm, she joined in.

Annie smiled to herself, opening her eyes as she twirled around, wait why were they twirling around? Well perhaps it was because they had a crap day, shocker she swears too, they wanted to be calmer and let the stress go.

The lovely moment was ruined as she saw Armin and Mello in the corner of her eye, blinking slowly as if they were crazy, well Mello was more like staring at Ariana for some reason. Annie stopped immediately.

Ariana opened her eyes. "Well that was weird"

"Very weird" Eliza shrugged.

"It was fun" Reya smiled.

Annie awkwardly lifted a corner of her mouth and reached into her bag, out of the items, her orange hat, she smiled softly at it as she walked ahead of the others, turning around the corner to a park, she remembered who gave her this, it still smelt like the same vanilla scent, well it was pretty much stained with it a bit, her smile grew a bit wider, she remembered that day, a few months in camp went by...

-flashback-

"Sssh Connor shut up, she's coming" Travis muttered, hiding in the closest bush possible. Little did they know, she knew they were there, she was heading to her friends cabin, only to be greeted by Vanilla ice-cream being dumped onto her.

Annie growled and snapped her neck towards the bush, her brown eyes turning darker in rage, almost like her mothers black, specked with green, eyes. She stopped, her hand was already at the bush, grabbing Travis's t-shirt. "Sorry-" she muttered and let go, running off to the woods.

"Yes, I know what I did was foolish, I should have hurt him, for messing up my hair, but I couldn't-" Annie sighed, playing with a leaf, looking at another monster, Cole, she named him.

"No I don't want to kill him!" Annie glared, making Cole surrender.

"ANNIE?" A voice screamed.

"Awww shit, it's probably Chiron" she muttered, climbing off the tree. "I'm heading the opposite way, maybe if they don't find me, they will forget about me and I can die" she raised her foot up, only to be stopped by running footsteps closing in on her, wait footsteps? That wasn't Chiron, she spun on her heel only to become face to face with Travis Stoll, the guy who ruined her hair.

"Go away, you've caused enough trouble" she snarled, turning around again, only for him to grab her wrist.

"I'm sorry"

Sorry? "For what?"

"For pranking you, well we didn't mean for you to run away- umm sorry" Travis looked to the ground.

"It's okay" Annie smiled, reassuringly, Cole had somehow vanished somewhere.

"No it's not, I wanted to apologise so I brought you this" he showed her the same orange hat. "It got a bit stained with vanilla"

Annie smiled, and looked at Travis, hugging him. "Thank you"

-end of flashback-

Annie let out a small wailish scream as she found herself at their home. "Oh umm- okay then" nobody seemed to be around, so she just put on her orange hat and smiled, closing her eyes again. 


	6. Chapter 6: Ariana

Ariana looked around the crowded street, where all different kinds of people walked around, some with shopping bags, some that had hats on, like the one the titan girl was holding, except they had these weird drawing things on them. It was much different than District 12. There were a lot of cars and buildings, people were dressed in nice clothes, almost like the Capitol. Except no one was wearing any crazy costumes, like they did in the capitol, they didn't have fake hair on and false eyelashes that stuck out to about 2 centimetres long. She had to admit she missed her home, even though she didn't have parents or living siblings, she missed it. Ariana saw Mello glaring at her. He must be really upset about what happened a while ago. "What are we going to do now?" Reya spoke up. Ariana turned around, glancing at everybody, as if waiting for them to answer, but everybody stayed silent, as if they had no clue, well they didn't.

"Maybe we should get home and try to find a way to get back to our worlds?" Ariana suggested, lifting her shoulders up in a shrug.  
"Yeah…" Eliza muttered, looking down at the ground as they all started walking towards the direction of their house.  
The house had a balcony and newly cleaned windows, silver curtains hung from inside in every room, it was white and quite grand, as if only the wealthy could afford it, the Mayor has good taste, Ariana thought, she remembered the Mayor of District 12, back home, and his daughter, she was nice, but she didn't like the joyfulness, she lived in the Victors village, Ariana did, but yet this house looked like a palace compared to hers.

"Are you sure we should try getting back- I mean we hardly know each other, and it would be nice to know each other a bit more, don't you think?" Armin added, peering through the window and smudging the glass with his breath.

"He has a point" Reya shrugged, her hands were in her pockets, Ariana sighed, she was quite happy to not get to know each other and just to hurry up with the getting back to our worlds part.

Eliza sighed, opening the house with her key, and walking inside, Annie immediately made her way to a couch in one of the living rooms and fell asleep, wow, that girl was tired, well she did seem as if she wasn't paying attention at all.

Mello groaned. "The more I know you guys, the bigger chance of me killing you all when I get back to Japan, plus this would be a waste of time, because I do not want to get to know any of you guys, to be honest, I hate all of you, sure some of you seem 'cool' but look around, that titan girl is asleep, I don't like people, that blonde guy over there with the not-so-fabulous hair doesn't know what a phone is, that Eliza chick is talking about weeping angels for some reason, and Sea Girl is just there being a person, and Ar-whatever kicked me in my sensitive parts so if you don't mind, I would like it if you all dropped dead, oh yea and-"

Ariana turned and growled. "MELLO WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND KILL YOURSELF! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS CREATING TROUBLE; TO BE HONEST WE ALL DISLIKE YOU! WHY CANT YOU BE NICE? WHY CANT YOU BE FRIENDLY? OH I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE ITS BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST SOME WIMP THAT HAS NO GUTS" She breathed heavily as she neared up to him, taking her knives out, she didn't care if she just lost her cool, she was about to kill him, if it wasn't for Reya, Armin and Eliza.

"Guys stop, listen, if we don't work together, we may never get home, and I didn't mean to cause all of this, I mean sure we are not all people people-" Eliza began, only to be interrupted by Reya.

"You said people twice" Reya chuckled, smiling to herself.

"Umm, anyways, if we don't work together we won't get home, and if we don't get home, it means we will be stuck with each other forever, I don't know where we are, it's probably some other place, well it is, of course, my point is, that fighting won't get us anywhere, we are all acting like children, I think it would be the best to get to know each other, so then we can fight less often, we don't have to tell everybody everything, let's just not be power hogs and just be friends?" Eliza tilted her head, she was a good leader, Ariana thought, she sheathed her knives and stood up, looking at Armin to let her go, once he released her, she turned to Mello.

"Sorry"

Mello still had the snarl on his face, but the glare from Eliza made him soften. "Sorry"

The silence was interrupted by a rumbling coming from Armin's stomach. "Umm"

"Let's cook something," Eliza smiled.

Annie walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "There's only one problem guys," she shouted. They all walked into the kitchen. "And what would that be?" Reya asked. "There's nothing to eat," Annie said. "Shit," Eliza mumbled. "Reya, Armin, Mello and I will go to the shop to buy some supplies." They all nodded.  
All of them walked out of the house, towards the town. Annie sat down on the couch and yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap," she said, as she slowly fell asleep. Ariana sighed, looking around the house. She heard beeping coming from the kitchen. Ari looked around and then saw a device with red dots on the screen placed on the kitchen table. She looked at, it seemed familiar. The only time she saw something like that was when she was in the Capitol. It was a GPS or something like that. Another sound filled the room. It was coming from Annie's backpack. Ariana opened it and saw a phone. Annie received a text message from a guy called Alan. Before Ari had a chance to look at it more closely, she heard the door open and then close. Well they came back soon, she thought. 


	7. Chapter 7: Armin

Armin was informed that he was gonna go to the 'supermarket' with Mello, Reya and Eliza. Ariana and Annie promised they'll sort out their clothes in their rooms in the meantime.  
He ran his fingers trough his freshly washed hair, looking in the mirror, examining his new clothes. Some weird shoes Annie called Converse, a pair of black jeans pants and a plain white button-up shirt. It wasn't quite right. Armin pulled his brown jacket with Wings of Freedom on the back, and smiled slightly at his reflection. A different style, different people, different world, but he won't forget where his heart is. Home.  
Walking out he ran into Mello, who wasn't dressed much differently, and he promised not to bring his gun. Armin didn't buy it one bit, but went along.  
Once they were down, they saw that the girls were already waiting. Eliza was in shorts with some weird straps that went over her shoulders, a white shirt similar to his and a bow on her neck. Reya chose ripped up jeans (did people in Neverland not know how to sew?) and some colorful shirt. The thing was close, so they walked, Eliza leading, which displeased a certain blonde. Eliza and Mello were walking ahead, arguing.  
"Why do YOU have to lead?"  
"Well, I'm not letting /you/, am I?"  
Armin wondered what a supermarket is.  
"You don't think I would lead us well?"  
He knew what a market is, but SUPERMARKET..  
"Of course not! We almost got /arrested/ because of your stupid gun."  
Maybe they had super vegetables there.  
"Shut up if you don't want that gun on your head."  
Do super vegetables give you superpowers?  
"Oh, so now you're threatening me?"  
"YOU'RE the one that got us into this shitty world-"  
"YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF"  
"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, I'D BE THINKING ABOUT MYSELF IN MY OWN WORLD"  
"ENOUGH!" A fountain exploded. Reya was mad. Not a good sign.  
Armin started laughing hysterically, seeing both Mello and Eliza were now soaking wet. Eliza joined him in laughter while Mello glared daggers. Reya sighed and put her hands in front of her, the duo dry again. She must've dried all the water from them.  
"You can water bend?" Armin widened his eyes. He read about it back home, but..  
"You can say that." Reya chuckled. "It obeys my will, because of my father. God of the sea."  
Mello and Eliza were walking ahead again, in deadly silence. It scared Armin a bit.  
"That is amazing! "  
She blushed a bit, lowering her head, covering her face with her hair. "The thing you did with those wires was pretty amazing too."  
Armin laughed. "Maneuver gear. We use it to kill Titans back home. This world doesn't seem to have this issue."  
"Titans? Like...Kronos? "  
The short boy tilted his head confusedly, but Reya shook it off.  
"Never mind. Look, we're here."  
Eliza wore a small smile of victory as she entered the big building. It was white, shiny, and like nothing Armin has ever before. Cans, packages and bags of different things were everywhere. Mello got lost, leaving Armin with the girls.  
After a good 15 minutes, they had some things in the chart he pushed, when Mello came back and threw a whole load of square-like packages into the chart.  
"Why do you need so much chocolate!? " Reya's eyes were wide. Mello just shrugged. Again this chocolate... Armin was confused, but let it go.  
"Look! It's pickles! " Eliza was suddenly exited. They were on a really high shelf, in a jar. That is NOT how you storage pickles. This world is strange. Eliza kept giving the jar googly eyes, but she couldn't reach it. Armin tried, but he wasn't the tallest person around. Mello was the tallest, but he wasn't an Eiffel tower either. Armin assumed he was about as tall as Eren. His heart stung a little. Eren. He already missed his best friend, and he just got here, and nobody knew when was he going back. Eren would love this. The modern, the unknown technology, the ocean. Armin thought about how his green eyes would widen happily on the sight of th-  
"I WANT PICKLES!"  
Great timing, Eliza.  
Reya looked around and took out a little bag from the pocket of her jacket. "Make sure nobody is watching. At the end, all you need is a little faith, trust," and opened the tiny bag and blew in it, fine golden dust showing around her face, making it truly glow, "and pixie dust." She closed her eyes and suddenly her feet were a few feet off of the ground. Armin widened his eyes in disbelief, a smile growing on his face. Soon she was back on the ground, holding a jar of pickles. This girl was full of surprises, Armin was amazed.  
The walk home was pretty much a fiasco. Mello and Eliza were arguing again, with much more passion. Armin and Reya were discussing differences between his and her Titans.  
Just before they got home, it started. Mello dropped his groceries in anger, taking his gun out and pointing it at Eliza. She wasn't helpless either.  
"Is that a screwdriver? " Reya tilted her head.  
Indeed, Eliza had a metal thing with a glowing tip pointed at Mello's head. Oh joy. Armin took Mello and pulled him back as Reya took Eliza. Scene was the last thing they needed. Luckily, they drew no strange looks, but Reya and Armin kept an eye on them.  
Once finally back into the house, Armin gave Annie and Ariana the groceries, and the girls started cooking dinner. Mello was sprawled on the couch, eating chocolate. Armin decided to join him rather than going into the kitchen.  
"Why do you like it so much?"  
Mello looked like he was about to throw back a rude comeback, but one look at Armin's innocent blue eyes made him change his mind.  
"It's the only thing I love."  
Armin furrowed his brows. "Friends? Family?"  
"I don't need that. And Matt is dead."  
"Matt?"  
"He's...he was, my friend. He's gone now."  
"I'm sorry."  
Armin rest his hands on his lap, looking down at them.  
"No. You don't know what's it like. So shut up." Mello's voice was bitter.  
"I've lost friends, if that's what you mean. I've killed Someone, if that's what you mean."  
Mello had a hard time believing this adorable creature killed anyone. Armin was so innocent. It made him sick.  
"YOU killed someone? " He laughed bitterly.  
"It was necessary. I was protecting a friend. "  
"I misjudged you, kid."  
Armin felt...a little closer to this strange, rude man now. "Hey, Mello? Can I tell you something?"  
Mello raised an eyebrow, but nodded.  
"I've been thinking.." Armin spoke hesitantly. "We're all..from different worlds. Troubled worlds. But maybe we're here...for a reason. Together. Maybe Eliza messing up was...a good thing. All of us have different talents. Useful talents. Don't you think...that maybe, just maybe we could...cooperate? Work as a team to help save all of our worlds?"  
Mello was speechless (for the first time in forever). Maybe...Armin knew he was gonna get dissed on, but he had to tell SOMEONE. Mello put his piece of chocolate on the coffee table.  
"I'm in." 


	8. Chapter 8: Eliza

Quick A/N: I have been told to add drama; so I am. This is just a quick trigger warning here.  
This chapter may or may not contain self-harm.

She paints a _pretty_ picture, But the story has a twist,  
Her paint brush is a razor Her canvas is her wrist,  
She paints her pretty picture. In a colour that's _blood _red.  
While using her sharp paint brush. She ends up finally _dead_.  
Her pretty pictures _fading_. Quite _slowly _on her arm,  
The blood is not racing through her. She can no longer do harm.  
She painted her pretty picture. But the picture had a _twist_,  
You see, Her _mind _was her _razor_.  
Her _heart_, was her _wrist_.

Eliza's P.O.V

Head in my hands. Tears streaming down my face. Not a normal thing for me to do. But Mello had done it. It didn't take a lot for me to snap, but i guess that since this wasn't the _first_ time I'd screwed up I felt even worse; it didn't help everyone bought up how I had fucked up.

I sniffled and pulled my sweater sleeve over my hand, dragging it across my red nose. I had ran out of tears to cry and right now I just needed someone to help me. Of course I'm not going to admit that. No that's weakness. I pulled myself off the floor and shakily tip-toed to the bathroom; it was late night and I didn't want to wake anyone.

I slipped into the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Red nose. Blotchy, bright pinky red spots under my eyes. Dried runny mascara all over my eyes. I was at my worst; 900 years of living; time and space. And /never/ had I felt like _this_. My shaky hands reached up to the medicine cabinet and pulled it open slowly. I closed my eyes as my hand grasped the razor box.

_You don't have to do this. _

_Yes you do; It will make you feel better._

My mind was at war, and currently, the evil side was winning.  
In one swift motion I pulled the lid off the box and it clattered to the floor quietly.  
I pulled the razor out and stared at it; as if it was my only friend. I pressed it to my wrist and was about to slide it along when I saw the light under the crack of the door.  
I shook my head and bought the razor back up to my wrist; once again, ready to ruin my life.

Then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

I panicked. I stumbled and I forgot the razor was pressed against my wrist. Then I slipped and all went completely black.

* * *

A/N: OMFG I'M so sorry for doing that ;-;  
Indigo told me to add drama.  
So I did-  
dun hate me pls ilysfm 


	9. Chapter 9: Mello

"Eliza? Please wake up." They were in the hospital. Everyone was tired, especially Mello. They'd spent the last two nights in the hospital, waiting, waiting for Eliza to wake up. Mello bit into the chocolate ferociously. "You know what," he said. "I'm going. I need a computer, there's something I need to do." He walked. He walked for ages. He still couldn't find a computer store. "There," he whispered. There was a shop called Sony. Mello slipped in. Girls giggled. "Isn't he hot?" one whispered. Mello scowled and walked over to where they had computers; he grabbed one and ran off. "THIEF!" "He stole the computer! "So hawt!" Contacts: you have no contacts yet. Mello sat at the house, his computer in his arms and he emailed Near. He'd never had emailed Near in the past but hell right then he had to. From: melloand chocolate To: nriver3710020 "Mello?" Mello had never thought he'd be glad to hear that shitty boy's voice. Ever. "Near fucking River have you ever heard of a fucking world where there are creepy people who don't know anything and one doesn't even fucking know what chocolate is, isn't that fucking stupid? But I guess he is kind of ok, sort of, we made a kind of a shitty alliance and now I'm stuck here." Near couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mello? Aren't you supposed to be smart? No offence, of course," he said, throwing an arrow at the dart board. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?" "It's pretty obvious," said Near. "You were all transported from your own worlds for a reason. You were the ones meant to SAVE them." "But...I'm not a h-nothing." If he ever told Near that he wasn't a hero, Mello would die. "Yeah, you're not a hero," said Near. "But you all have qualities that can turn you into heros. "And you may see life as a competition between you and I, but I see life as L winning, and me and you being a team, because we are." Mello heard a toy train on a toy train track. Near was playing with his toys again. He slammed his computer down. "Eliza's returned from the hospital," said Annie. She was still wearing her Praada fur coat. Mello wondered if she ever took it off. Yeah, probably not. Eliza walked in, her eyes darting around the place. She sat down and sighed. "Why do you have a computer?" asked Ariana, breaking the silence. He didn't say anything. /go kill yourself/ /we all dislike you/ As usual, Ariana. It's nothing new. His computer seemed to be malfunctioning. It was making a weird noise; 'beep! Bap! Boop!' "Hey, Mello, how about you open the computer and see if someone is trying to contact you by computer?" said Annie sarcastically. "Great idea," grumbled Mello, opening the computer. A H popped up on the screen. "Hallie," said Mello. "How the hell did you contact me?" "Well, Near found out the IP address of your computer by tracking it from his email, and I typed it in and an M-" "Yes, okay, I get it," said Mello. "Why are you calling me?" "You need to be careful." "Oh, no fucking way! I never would have thought to be CAREFUL. I'm stuck in a new fucking world, with strangers who enjoy telling me to kill myself, annoyingly suspicious waiters who think I'm a girl, and girls who say I'm hot when I'm bloody not interested, but yeah, it's kind of easy to be careful." "Mello, stop being sarcastic," said Hallie urgently. "This is serious. You need to save us. All of you. Near told me that you were summoned by some angels or something but you need to come. All of you. This thing with Kira is getting worse, and the worlds that your teammates are from are in danger too." "They're not my teammates." "Oh, shut the fuck up, Mihael Keehl. This is serious." "Since when are we on first name terms? And since when do you swear?" sniggered Mello. "Just take into consideration-you sound stupid." Deadly silence. Mello gulped. "Nothing!" "Well, that was Hallie," said Mello bitterly. "And she thinks we're teammates." "That's actually a good idea," said Armin. "Don't you think we should team up if we're going to save these worlds? We don't belong here, Mello, that's obvious. But we need to fix the worlds that we do belong in. We all have problems. In my world, there are titans." "In mine, there's a crazy mass murderer who can kill people with just a name and face," said Mello, breaking his chocolate in two and licking one of the pieces. "In my world, people are getting killed off, just because people enjoy watching it," said Ariana. "Gaia is a murderous Earth who wants to murder everyone," said Annie, shaking her head. "Well, Neverland is great-" "REYA!" "But I guess it has some flaws? And I'm also the daughter of Poseidon so Gaia is sort of my problem too," said Reya. "Weeping angels," said Eliza simply, before slumping back into the couch. "See?" said Armin. "We need to fix things. We're SUPPOSED to fix things. That's why we're here. We're the heroes, and the heroines." /Hero./ Mello blinked. "I guess you're right..." he reached into his pocket for more chocolate but pulled out a cigarette instead. "Oh, for God's sake," he said. "Matt and his fucking cigarette addiction." He took off his necklace. "I'm going to rent this thing out. I need money for more chocolate. Is anyone coming with me?" Everyone shook their heads. BEEP! BOP! BAP! Mello opened the screen. An N appeared. "Don't rent out your necklace for chocolate, Mello," he said. "It's Near again," Mello told everyone who was listening. "And Near, the shit head, is usually right." "I heard that," said Near. "Quick advice: Annie took some of your chocolate. She wants to make pie and put the chocolate inside the pie." "How the hell would you know that?" said Mello incredulously. "I have my ways," said Near and the screen went black. "Annie," said Mello. "Yesss? What do you want, /Mihael Keehl/?" she said slyly. "GIVE ME MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE." 


	10. Chapter 10: Reya

It was the middle of the night. Reya yawned and tossed over, slowly getting up. Her throat was so dry...it felt like mermaid lagoon during draught season. All she needed was water. A nice cold glass of water. She stretched and pulled herself out of bed, her feet landing on the cold wood with a gentle thud. Everyone was fast asleep in their own dream world.

Reya smiled and walked towards the kitchen, slightly shivering from the cold. This place was so...different. Time never changed in Neverland. People were always the same, even the weather stayed perfect. Unless the weather fairies visited from Pixie Hollow. Reya smiled thinking of Peter Pan. Peter loved the fairies...they would always make it snow for him. Reya would do anything to see Peter one last time. She missed him. She missed everything- Tink, the Pirates, the afternoons spent chasing the Lost boys around the sand dunes and most of all, all the crazy adventures. She wanted all that back.

Reya walked back to the room, sipping her water, the cool, clear liquid calming her mind. She pulled her blanket over her head and looked at the sleeping bodies of her new-found friends. They probably missed home too. Who knows what they were going through. Eliza had herself so badly. Mello always raged. Ariana was so silent. There must have been a reason for that.

'This is so stupid' she thought 'extremely dumb'. All of them had been pulled out of their worlds and thrown into an unknown place with random people they barely knew. They had to get out of this. They couldn't just...live here forever! It was ridiculous.

Her weariness got the better of her, and Reya's eyes slowly started closing. In the dim of the night, she could see Ariana silently tapping away on her phone, probably talking to a friend. Armin had creeped over to the window, his eyes sadly gazing out at the sea. All of them were equally lost and maybe even scared,but with a little co-operation and teamwork they could make it out of this mess. She believed In all of them. They would fix this together.

-

It was daytime and all six of them were sitting around a small table eating waffles and talking. Annie and Ariana were in the corner looking at Ari's phone and occasionally smiling and whispering. Eliza and Mello were in deep conversation about leadership and other things Reya didn't really get. Armin and Reya were talking about the different types of titans. Kronos was definitely the creepiest mofo alive err- dead.  
Eliza and Mello had a small argument with rude hand gestures and then Eliza stood up.

"So Armin and Mello think we should use our talents and save ALL our worlds before returning to where we belong. They have a point. Returning to a safe place rather than a place at risk would be better. So with the help of my TARDIS we can open up portals to our worlds. But it'll take time. A lot of time.. And we won't be able to open more than one portal at once. So what do guys think? Will you help?"

Slowly everyone nodded and started smiling. This was perfect. They would help each other. They could do it.  
'Everything's gonna be alright' Reya thought.  
She didn't know how wrong she was. 


	11. Chapter 11: Annie

Save all the worlds huh?  
Together?  
Travel in a Tardis...  
Sounds fun.

Annie nodded to the idea in agreement as she stood up, her and Ariana had been looking at a website called tumblr and laughing at a few funny posts on it, she brushed off her jeans, they went shopping again, and walked over to them. "Yea, but who's world should we save first and how?" She asked, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows.

Armin looked up. "I don't know, probably the one that needs saving the most?"

Well, Annie's world was kinda filled with demons, actually, not kinda, it was filled with demons, demons that you had to learn how to fight, there were different levels, level 1 being the weakest, but if you were fortunate enough you would bump into a level 9, or even a 10, there are worse, so far some rookies encountered level 17's, but the professionals didn't encounter them often, Annie knew it was a plan to lessen all the hunters, she remembered what happened before she came here, quite vividly.

\- before switching worlds -

"A level 8" Annie muttered as she reached into her duffel bag, grabbing out a green sphere, made out of imperial gold, she switched the dial, only to look up to a flare of light shooting at her, she dodged, rolling over behind an old van that said: Welcome to sainsburys every little helps.

She rolled her eyes and kept dialling on the green sphere, it wasn't painted, but smeared with green, not paint but it was this formulae that helped attack demons.

Relief flushed over her as she saw the dial click into place, sinking back into the sphere, creating spikes around it, it wouldn't hurt a human, or in this case, one of her kind, it was made specially like that. She wielded the round ball and threw it 90 degrees over the truck, looking over the edge of the van.

It happened so quickly.

A blue light flashed in her direction, as the level 8 demon created a storm wave at her direction, the van flew upwards as she gulped, her breathing slowly becoming harder, level 8 demon.

Control over storms and poison.

Danger on scale 1 - 10 minor: 7

Way of killing: creating waves and filling air with poisonous gas.

Way to survive: activate gas mask.

The gas mask, her head clicked to the side, her duffel bag a few feet away from her as she reached out, her gas mask was in there, if only she could reach it.

"FUCK" she yelled, a claw dug into her finger bone, her eyes wandering up to a demon.

This is why you never take the motorway that was infested with demons. Alone.

The demon snarled and reached for her neck, for her to die, she could either suck in the gas, and her soul would've been sucked out. Or the demon kills her itself.

Either way, both are painful.

She held her breath a bit longer, dodging the attacks made, only inching away from the gas back, the demon clasped its claws around her neck as she kicked its groin, a painful look eased in its eye, but then after seconds it went back to murder.

The clasp tightened as she opened her mouth and gasped, but before the demon could finish her, a sword drove through it's back, she looked upwards only to see the same eyes of her best friend, and then that's when the Tardis took her away.

\- end -

Annie shoved a spoonful of cheesecake into her mouth, the others were talking together about what world they would save first.

"Annie would you stop stuffing yourself with cheesecake?" Eliza asked.

Annie shook her head. "No" she mumbled and hugged the cake to her chest.

"Maybe we can snatch it off her" Mello smiled deviously before pouncing onto her to get the cheesecake, luckily she was a few inches taller so she held it above her head.

"Nope"

"Gimme the cheesecake!"

Reya stood up and chuckled. "I'm going to make pie, who wants some"

PIE?! Annie immediately dropped the cheesecake onto Mello's hair, and crawled over him, pushing him onto the ground as she climbed over everything just to get to Reya. "PIE?"

"What? You don't like pie? I won't make it th-"

"YES I LOVE PIE MAKE IT NOW MAKE IT GOOD AND FRESH AND TASTY AND MAKE IT NOW NOW NOW NOW" Annie pulled Reya with her to the kitchen. "We're off to make pieeee pieeee pieeeee"

The others shrugged and helped clean Mello's 'beautiful' hair, but the cheesecake only made it worse.

Wait why was he always the one who got the bad things?

He got kicked in the crotch.  
Shouted at.  
And dumped with cheesecake.  
And his chocolate was stolen..

Well I don't feel guilty about that. Annie thought, smiling at the mixture of pastry. Only, to be disturbed by the ringing off the doorbell.

"WHO DARES DISTURBS THE MAKING OF PIE?" Annie yelled, watching Ariana walk to the door.

A small beeping made Annie's head turn to the side again, slowly she walked towards it, then with a sprint, she looked inside her bag, not the duffel bag, a small bag that you kept behind your leather jacket, she opened it and looked at her tracker, it tracked all the demons, and made you aware of where your friends were, 7 red dots around the area, and one blue one.

A blue one.

Annie smiled, quickly picking up her bag and looking inside it for her phone, she turned it on, one missed message, opening it she smiled. The name Alan popped up, Alan, her best friend, not human, but an angel, fought demons with her.

Her smile doubled backwards, turning into a frown, as she read the text.

Simon died in the attack. Funeral was being held today, search party has gone out for you. Please answer. Please?

Her eyes wavered up to the rest.

Annie?

Answer.

Hello?

What's happening?

Where are you?

I tried calling you 50 times, there's no connection.

Please answer.

You just disappeared, you didn't die, you disappeared into this red telephone thing.

It's all my fault.

"HOTTIE AT THE DOOR" Eliza shouted.

Annie walked over to see Ariana standing next to a tall figure, the tall figure was looking down at Ariana for some reason that made Annie quite unsure of what was happening but then he raised his chin and the same blue eyes glanced at her.

"Holy shit just say fucking hi and get this shit over with, I'm hungry my chocolate has ran out like fuck" Mello mumbled.

"Well that was rude" Reya muttered, walking out the kitchen with pastry on her face.

"Okay I don't know how to make pie but I don't think that's how you do it-" Armin pointed with his thumb.

"Big muscles" Eliza mumbled, to the guy in front of her.

Ariana groaned. "Guys-"

"Yea?" They chorused.

"Shut the fuck up... Please"

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying"

"And?"

"Shut up before I shove a cap in your ass" 


	12. Chapter 12: Armin

Armin was at the beach, hugging his knees to his chest, his bare feet tickled by the waves. It has been quite a few days since Eliza came out of the hospital.. He was worried about her, since all of the people from the house grew on him big time. He hasn't talked to Mello alone about their plans since that night. He assumed Ari was dating that big buff guy, Alan, next to who Armin and Mello looked like twigs (twigs that could probably kill him whenever they wanted to, he was a regular human without any training or battle experience, unlike the two twigs).After Alan left (he and Ariana were chatting in her room for a while first) Armin left for the beach, to clear his thoughts. He heard splashing of water, so he looked up and saw Annie running towards him trough the shallow water. He got used to the fact that she's Titan, so much that sometimes he called her Annie the Friendly Titan. She was grinning as her loose brunette brand bounced on her shoulder.  
"Armin! Armin! Eliza fixed the TARDIS! I think we're going to my world! There's demons, you'll love it, Come on!" She collapsed next to him, panting. "We're leaving! To another world, Armin! Pack!" With that she sunk into the sand (daughter of Gaia stuff, he assumed), disappearing. Another world? Home? Probably not. But if there was even the slightest chance of him seeing Eren and Mikasa /today/... Armin got up and sprinted back to the house.

***

About half an hour later, everyone was in the front yard in their best additions. Mello was in his black outfit which showed his arms and combat boots, two guns on his hips and a bar of chocolate in his hand. That guy made stuffing yourself with sweets sexy without even trying.  
Reya had a dagger attached to her belt, and was wearing shorts and a tank top (great battle uniform, you won't get scratched. Though she was good. Very good. So she probably won't.)  
Annie had some sort of a spear on her back and a...gas mask? Is that how it's called? Armin only saw it once before in his life and it didn't bring back good memories.  
Eliza was in her usual clothes, and a bowtie. Ariana was texting someone (probably Alan, he thought), wearing long tight pants, shirt, leather jacket and boots. They offered him a phone, but he refused. That thing confused him big time. He was in his uniform, maneuver gear hanging from his hips and containing his swords.  
The red TARDIS was...  
"It's bigger on the inside!" Reya interrupted his train of thought.  
"Yes, I get that a lot." Eliza laughed, taking them in. Armin was so glad to see her laugh, he knew she had it rough. It really was huge.

***

After few minutes of TARDIS noises, Annie rushed out, excited to be back home. Armin envied her. Then he heard her scream and rush in. "This isn't it!"  
Everyone peaked out, confused. Until it was Ariana's turn to scream. She ran out, teary eyed and threw herself in the grass, hugging the land. "Panem! Panem! Home!" So it was the wrong world. It's okay, maybe they could do Ari's first. Armin walked out carefully, looking around. They were in some kind of a woods. Perfect for maneuver gear, but there was no time for that now. Ariana got up. "Sorry about that. I know where this is. Close to the Capitol. I think...I think that the Hunger games start in a couple of hours." Her face dropped, as if she remembered that her world was in problems too.  
"What's hunger games? " Mello wanted to know. Armin agreed completely, if what they had to do to save this world was starve...He's been starving though his whole childhood, and it wasn't fun at all. Ariana explained it to them. They all wanted to go, crash them, cancel them at least for a year. But also...there was a high chance of some of them..well, dying. Armin didn't want to die of human hand. But if this is what it took..  
"Okay. Plan. Strategy. Yes." He started. "We need a way to crash the Games without any of us dying." He couldn't help but to let a little smile appear on his face. Battle plans, that was his thing. So far from home, but he was in his zone. "Mello, Ariana, Reya and I will go. Eliza and Annie..." he told them the plan, and the four of them left, leaving the two girls.  
Armin couldn't help but to doubt his plan as he walked, but it'll have to do.

***

Once near the Arena, the guards, naturally, spot them.  
"We're competing as well. Let us in." Ariana talked, confidence in her voice. Armin wondered how she did it.  
"No way, kid. Listen, you might be a Victor, but that Doesn't make you royalty. You can't do what you want." The guard cackled. Ariana was about to complain, but Mello beat her to it, pressing the tip of his gun onto the guard's head, and smiling sweetly. "You're letting us in, and we're not dropping our weapons Or changing clothes. Now."  
The guard's hazel eyes were wide, as he slowly moved his hand towards his gun. Armin knew Mello won't shoot, it would cause noise and attract others. He pulled his swords out, a meter long deathly blades, and took a step closer. "And don't even think about touching that gun." He pressed the tip of his sword to the guard's stomach, a bit of blood dripping out.  
"Please do Come in." The man stuttered out, letting them into the arena. This should be fun.


	13. Chapter 13: Annie

"Where are they?" Annie wondered, turning to Eliza in confusion, Eliza just shrugged simply, not giving any answer to the question asked.

"In the hunger games of course, they aren't going to make it out that quickly, I don't even know how it got mixed up, so I don't know when you might get to your own home"

"Neither do I, of course" Annie frowned slightly, they were getting looks from bystanders, from what happened earlier on, the place didn't give off a jolly kind of attitude, if you looked at it you would probably feel what it was trying to say to you.

"_Welcome to death land where teenagers are sent to die for the amusement of the rich, have a nice day!" _Jolly good, no not really.

"_5" _

Annie squinted.

What was that?

"I don't know what it was" Eliza said.

Did she just say that out loud?

"Yes yes you did"

"Oh"

"It must be what everybody is looking at" Annie followed Eliza's finger to a huge platform screen. "Let's watch"

Annie stepped forward, as both the girls made their way to the TV screen, their eyes soaking in on what was happening.

"Is that Armin?" Annie pointed at the blue-eyed blonde.

"And that's Reya… Mello…" Eliza chewed on her lip and squinted closely.

There was one person missing.

Ariana.

"Fuck"

"Indeed" Eliza scowled, their eyes sunk into the screen, realization spreading over them. Ariana was missing, how would the plan set itself then? Without the person who knew it best, everything would fail; it would end up with everybody dead.

Over-thinking.

Not good, not good.

"They will have to survive by themselves"

"Certainly it won't be that hard"

"I know but- people are starting to notice, by their clothes that they don't belong here" Annie wavered her hands over to the civilians, who had started to mutter amongst themselves.

Annie fluttered her eyes towards the screen, only to see the group running, running towards a cornucopia, Reya was pinned down by some random stranger, a male, black hair and dark skin, but the poor guy didn't last long, Armin had pierced him with his sword, it was too quick for her eyes to adjust, Mello had dragged the group into a forest.

The setting was a forest, a river flowing in a circle around the first layer of trees, northwards was a volcano, on top of a hill, surrounded by more water, of course it was active. Water and a volcano, that meant trouble, so many things could happen, bad things, the TV flashed to a bloodbath between a crowd of people, they all seemed to be teenagers, all seemed younger than 19, such young people, dying, for the humour of the people who dress like clowns in clothing that looked as if it hurt to wear, that's what she heard, from Ariana at least, it sounded pretty acceptable to say that.

So Ariana won one of these things? How though? It looked so complicated, killing people; didn't you feel any guilt in it at all? She probably did, but she didn't seem to show it that much.

"What's that?" Eliza intruded, she nodded over to a person dressed in white, a helmet worn over its / his head, they watched in silence.

"Mummy, it's a peacekeeper" Annie heard a child cry, she turned her head westwards to a small girl, aged about 5, crying into her mum's hip.

Peacekeeper.

The name sounded harmless, but the helmet and the crying, resolved the answer to: Do not go near, might kill you or piss you off.

Her mind worked its way back to the screen, the group was running, good, run, run as fast as you can, don't die. The screen had switched to them, just now, and focused on Reya, who was searching through a backpack, she must've stolen it when Annie wasn't paying attention, in the backpack there was water, a box with a white cross on it, a few knives and a small yellow bag.

She didn't open the bag, but instead opened the small box, rummaging through it, Armin was too busy processing of what he did, he killed a human, an innocent human, that would take a while to get through his mind, but he was still alive.

"That's it"

"And we still haven't found Ariana" Mello muttered, looking at the camera, of course he didn't know it was there, but he stuck his middle finger up anyways.

_Bang. _

_Bang. _

_Bang. _

_Bang. _  
4 bangs, meaning what?

Reya pointed a knife at the sky. "What was that?"

"I don't know"

_There's a bang for every person that dies. _

It means death.

"Death, it means death" Annie whispered, her eyes raced around, was Ariana dead? No she shouldn't be, she's a victor- a victor shouldn't die against rookies.

"Death-" Armin frowned. "Keep moving" He turned, quickening his pace, Reya stood, and followed, Mello behind.

The screen switched back, as if the audience was bored of watching some random strangers, they switched to another group of people, they were armed heavily.

"Come on Madeline" A male growled, grabbing the wrist of a tall blonde girl, who was armed with a spear. The male was armed with an axe. The two moved, with a few following behind, there were 5 of them.

It was only until, Annie heard a scream, her eyes switched back to see a monkey-like creature, it looked like an ordinary monkey, but when the light dawned on it, she could see the fangs and the red robotic eyes of it. A monster.

It jumped onto Madeline, and clawed at her breast, ripping her top open and biting into her, she was already screaming, the axe-guy was too busy fighting the rest.

That's when things went dramatic, not that the 'monkey' was enough, but a girl with dark brown hair took out her knife and pierced the axe guy in the spine, throwing it at him, the monkey's had turned to them now, but they were already running away, leaving Madeline, who's flesh was now being eaten, to die alone.

People turning back on each other.

_Bang. _

_Bang. _

The audience went quiet; in the first day 6 had died.

How many were there in the beginning? Oh yes, 24 tributes 2 from each district, one male, one female, that meant that there were only 18 left.

That's when Annie remembered, what Ariana joked about.

_The odds will never be in our favour. _


	14. Chapter 14: Ariana

"59," the countdown began. Ariana groaned, she honestly wasn't planning on coming back here again, especially not the year after her games. "58,57,56..." It kept on going. She looked around the place, taking in her surroundings. A forest filled with tall trees, a couple of rivers, lots of water, which was good as long as it was clean, and a volcano. An active volcano. Ariana cursed quietly. Just great. "35,34,33,32..." The sound went on. She noticed one thing that wasn't right though, she couldn't see any of her, well, 'teammates'. Oh, joy, even better. "10,9,8.." The Games are starting in a couple of seconds, she didn't have any time to worry about that right now. She didn't exactly have a plan either. She'd most likely just grab her weapon and a backpack and then get away from the bloodbath, maybe even go search for the rest of her 'team' later on. "3..2..1.." And the familiar boom echoed through the arena, signalling the start of the 72nd Hunger Games.

Ariana immediately took off running towards the Cornucopia and grabbed a pack of knives, quickly counting them. 12 knives. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only person there. A boy, he looked around fourteen or so, had shaggy brown hair, but she wasn't exactly sure about his eyes, she couldn't exactly see them properly. He was clutching a spear in his hand but he looked terrified. Ariana thought he would attack, but instead he took off runnung into the forest. She bent down, grabbed a yellow backpack and swung it over her shoulder. To her surprise, well not exactly, this is the Hunger Games after all, someone attacked her and she fell to the ground. A girl fell on top of her, she was holding a knife as well. Ariana kicked her in the stomach, which caused the girl to fall off her. The girl was about to get up, when Ariana quickly took out a knife and stabbed her. She didn't want to, but it's not like she had a choice. She hated all of this. The Arena, The Hunger Games, The Capitol, President Snow, Peacekeepers, everything. It was just unfair really, having to kill innocent people just because some citizens of the Capitol enjoy watching it. It disgusted her, but she knew she wasn't alone.

She finally took off running away into the forest, away feom the bloodbath and Cornucopia. Ariana quickly found a tree and climbed on a branch that was high up and started examining the contents of her backpack. A rope, an empty water bottle, a small bottle of iodine, some crackers and another knife. She noticed that if was getting dark, there was no point of going back down now. Also, she might as well get some rest and she was really curious about who died. The tributes that died will be shown in the sky at night.

Ariana tied the rope around her and the tree, securing it and making sure that she wouldn't end up falling off when, or if, she fell asleep. Resting her head against the bark of the tree, she began dozing off.  
Ariana woke up hearing the Panem anthem. She realized they were showing the dead tributes right now. She looked at the sky and began counting. Five faces already passed, she didn't recognize any of them. But when it came to the sixth tribute, she realized it was the girl she killed. Four more tributes were shown and that was it. Ten tributes killed in the first day. Normal.

The sound of someone talking woke Ariana up. They were talking really loudly actually, more like shouting. Her eyes suddenly fluttered opened. She recognized those voices.

"Well what if she's not here?! And even if she is, she might as fucking well be dead right now! Who the fuck knows?!" They voice, which she recognized as Mello's started shouting. "Mello calm down! We don't want anyone to hear us, for gods sake," Armin said. 'Well it's a bit too late for that,' Ariana thought. "He's right, we don't want to get killed, especially not now and not here," Reya added. "And Ariana is our only hope for us getting out of here alive, so you might as well shut up and help us," Armin spoke again, probably talking to Mello who just groaned and said something under his breath. Reya most likely heard him because she rolled her eyes.

Ariana began untying the knot on the rope and quietly started climbing down the tree. "Well I'm here and I'm not dead," Ariana said and they all turned around to lok at her, Reya and Armin looking relieved, but Mello just glared at her. "So, what's the plan?" Reya asked Ari, but she looked scared and based on that Ariana figured that there was no killing or blood or fighting or just things like this in Neverland. "The plan-? Oh yeah, of course, the plan. Well, the plan is simple," Ari began. "And that is?" Mello asked sounding a bit, wait, scratch that, irritated and not just a bit. "Stay alive," Ariana smiled, using her mentors advice.

"Stay alive?! What the actual fuck! We're stuck in a fucking arena where people are legit trying to fucking kill us and this is your fucking plan?!" Mello shouted. "That's only some of it, actually. The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. Kill each other until one person remains, which means there's only one victor. But, of course, that's going to change this year," she continued, calmly. "But how are we supposed to get out of here if there's only one victor allowed every single year?" Armin asked, with pannick in his voice. Ariana sighed, "We're gonna have to break the rules. And not just the rules, but the arena as well."


End file.
